Em branco
by Yuka No01
Summary: Ao destruir seus pesadelos, Katara o ensinou a reconsquistar o que mais estimava.


ANIME: Avatar: The Last Airbender

CASAL: Zuko x Katara

Feito no tamanho certo para o Amigo Secreto 2007 MRS, de acordo com os pedidos da minha sorteada e conterrânea. Sem reclamações, só ela pode :D

_Avatar: The Last Airbender e personagens © Michael Dante Dimartino, Bryan Konietzko, DR Movie, Nickelodeon_

**EM BRANCO**  
_(Yuka)_

Se pudesse explicar como só aquela presença conseguia afetá-lo de forma tão incisiva e passional. Se conseguisse conter aquela vontade inexpressível de toque, de falar, de ouvir, de ceder um mínimo lugar no espaço inabitado do que simbolicamente chamavam _coração_. Se, por algum mínimo momento, pudesse entender aquilo que ela falava ser _correto_ e _belo_, pudesse expor uma ferida profunda qualquer para que ela curasse com sua bondade quase infinda.

Se. _Se..._

Estar com ela depois de tanta inimizade infundada era como ser incompleto e pleno, era uma dualidade insolúvel que parecia resolver todos os problemas do mundo. Do lado dela, escondidos sem necessidade dentro do oco de uma árvore igual dentre todas, tinha na vida uma coisa que nunca mais pensava ter. Aquilo era _esperança_, ela respondia quando ele decidia perguntar, entender, sussurrar. Aquilo era _esperança_.

E tudo – esse _querer_, esse _precisar_ – só existia porque ela o protegera contra seus pesadelos.

Não eram freqüentes, e na verdade haviam diminuído como tempo, mas ainda existiam. Eram sonhos dolorosos, de lembranças ululantemente vivas em tudo que fazia. Uma vez apenas ocorrera dela notar que sonhava, mas fora suficiente.

Quando Zuko tinha pesadelos, parecia pressentir antecipadamente que iam acontecer. Não importava quanto tempo mantivesse os olhos fechados, não adormecia. A fogueira próxima de seus pés se extinguia sem perceber. E quando adormecia, era só para ser perseguido por um fantasma qualquer, então acordar novamente - como se seu corpo não o deixasse dormir, por ter _medo_.

Foi aí que ela percebeu. Um movimento incomum enquanto ressonava, um nome impronunciável sussurrado. Ela iria então encontrar uma solução para livrar-lo do hipnotismo da memória.

Na ilusão, era como se o fogo branco e rápido o julgasse. _Culpado_, urravam, e não havia defesa contra o absolutismo da sua decisão. _Culpado_. Preso pelas correntes de sua própria lembrança infantil, não podia correr ou contestar. Era culpado, como se tivesse feito alguma coisa. Soterrado por uma obrigação que não era sua, as coisas e cores se misturavam ao fogo. E sons. Gritos – _seus_ gritos. E uma imagem perene de cabelos de tom tão igual ao seu e rosto invisível, que se afastava para nunca mais voltar.

O desespero era aterrador. Mas por um segundo. No outro, tudo ficou branco, e a brancura era macia e quente como uma cama de plumas.

Fez com que abrisse os olhos.

De alguma forma ela havia descansado sua cabeça sobre o colo enquanto dormia, uma mão em lento afago em seu rosto. Quisera mantê-lo dormindo, talvez, só livrando-o do pesadelo. E a preocupação estampava sua face, como se fosse ruim ele ter despertado.

"Katara. O que...?"

Ela sorriu e a sentença morreu despencando de seus lábios. Porque notou que estava chorando. Sempre havia chorado ao ter pesadelos? Tentou esconder o rosto, sentar-se. Ela segurou-o pelos ombros. Quando tinha se tornado tão corajosa e tão cheia de consolo?

"Chore, Zuko. Seja humano." ela conseguia sorrir, um misto de piedade e afeto intragável. Limpou uma lágrima do rosto espantado, da expressão impassível agora quebrada. "Seja humano. Eu estou aqui, não estou?"

E ela estava.

(como não _querer_, como não _precisar_, depois de, com somente _presença_, recuperar toda a humanidade que havia perdido?)

**FIM**

Ficou curtinho, meloso e sem timeline (mais ou menos). Um ficlete chicleteiro regado a café. Por ser um casal que eu nunca comecei a gotar de verdade, foi até complicado de escrever. Zuko, pra mim, sempre foi um personagem difícil, enquanto a Karata tem lá suas dificuldades, mas ainda é a Katara. Pesquisei, vi uns arquivos de Avatar que catei aqui, enlouqueci e escrevi.

Eu podia ficar discursando sobre como o Zuko ficou estranho e como a Katara ficou duvidosamente adulta por aqui, mas não vou :)

Espero que tenha gostado do presente simples, **Ayumi**, porque eu gostei de surtar enquanto o criava.

**© Idéias Originais (?) por Yuka – Novembro e Dezembro de 2007 – Amigo Secreto MRS**


End file.
